One-Shot - Bella ragazza
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: A minha missão era vigiar Volturi. Seguir todos os seus passos, até descobrir com quem ele fazia negócios... Como as coisas poderiam ter dado tão erradas, assim tão rápido? Agora, aqui estava eu, cuidando da jovem de cabelos escuros e olhos chocolate, sabendo que daria a minha vida para protegê-la mesmo tendo acabado de conhecê-la...


_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.**__ Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** One pra comemorar meu Aniversario \o/ To veia povo pervo, mas ainda escrevo fics Divas u.u _

* * *

_**Capitulo Único **_

Dei uma última baforada no cigarro e abri a porta do carro jogando a_ bituca_ no chão, pisei em cima e voltei a fechar a porta. O meu olhar se voltou para o prédio de advocacia que não era nada mais do que uma mera fachada. Tamborilei os dedos no volante e dei um gole do café frio, fazendo uma careta feia em seguida.

Como eu odiava campanas.

Passei uma mão pelos cabelos, os deixando mais bagunçados e cocei a barba por fazer. Assim que chegasse a minha casa me barbearia. Ultimamente, me pareço mais com um mendigo. Bocejei sonoramente e esfreguei os olhos.

Ouvi um movimento, então foquei a minha observação na saída do prédio. Um carro despontou de lá e anotei a placa.

Bingo!

Liguei o carro e comecei a segui-lo em uma distância segura. Acompanhei o veiculo por mais ou menos uma hora, quando, finalmente, o carro parou em frente a uma casa no subúrbio e um homem corpulento saiu e foi em direção à porta.

Passei com o carro direto pela frente da casa, pensando em escolher um local seguro para me esconder e continuar a vigília. Senti o meu celular vibrando dentro bolso e o peguei olhando o visor, então, o atendi rapidamente.

- Masen. – a voz conhecida murmurou do outro lado da linha.

- Sim.

- Você achou?

- Positivo! O segui até uma casa em Haden Park.

- Continue vigiando. Ao amanhecer, McCarty te substituirá.

- Entendido! – desliguei o celular voltando a guardá-lo em meu bolso, dei a volta com o carro e o estacionei na parte de trás da casa.

De onde eu estava, conseguia ver os fundos da residência, eu cocei o queixo incomodado com a barba, mesmo que parca, mas espinhenta. Esfreguei os olhos e dei uma rápida olhada no café frio sobre o painel do carro e torci o nariz. Eu agüentaria mais duas horas sem ele, assim esperava...

Deitei a cabeça no banco e fechei os olhos por um segundo, quando de repente, eu ouvi o barulho de pneus protestando, e outro carro parava em frente à casa que eu vigiava, de dentro saíram dois homens suspeitos. Mordi o lábio sem saber o que fazer.

Eles eram grandes, entre 1,80 e 1,90, cabelos escuros e rostos quadrados, musculosos e mal encarados, de onde eu estava, conseguia ver, inclusive, as armas na cintura de ambos. Sabia muito bem quem era. Os malditos russos...

Os homens olharam em volta e me abaixei no banco. Ouvi o barulho da porta sendo chutada e peguei o celular, discando rapidamente um número.

- Masen?

- Russos invadiram a casa... – sussurrei ainda olhando para o local.

- Volturi ainda está lá? Têm civis?

- Ele entrou e agora chegaram dois homens armados. São russos, mas não sei se há mais alguém lá.

- Enviarei ajuda.

- Entendido!

- Não faça nada heróico! – rolei os olhos e me agachei quando ouvi um barulho de tiro.

Merda era tarde demais.

Saí apressado do carro e corri para a casa. Apertei a arma contra o coldre esperando não usá-la. Cocei o cílio e respirei fundo. Eu estava próximo a uma janela, levantei um pouco a cabeça para ver melhor.

- Não fuja vadia! – falou um dos homens sorrindo e agarrou um bom chumaço de cabelos cor mogno. Ouvi um pequeno gemido e levantei um pouco mais a cabeça para olhar melhor.

Uma jovem pequena, usando uma camisola curta de cetim negro, estava encolhida e os homens a sua volta. Um agarrava os seus cabelos e o outro tocava as suas pernas nuas.

O corpo do Volturi estava caído em volta de uma poça de sangue. Merda! Praguejei vendo a moça tremer e tentar se afastar, então, recebeu um puxão mais forte nos cabelos.

- Vamos boneca! Deitava-se com aquele porco. Nós não somos tão mal.

- Se afastem de mim... – ela falou enérgica com um sotaque carregado e os canalhas gargalharam.

- Sempre ouvi dizer que as amantes do Volturi tinham fibra! – ele passou a mão pela bochecha dela, com falsa delicadeza e em seguida deu um tapa bem forte na face da moça.

Ela gemeu e uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua bochecha, mas ela não deixou de encarar os homens com raiva.

- Vamos logo Klaus. Vamos nos divertir e depois nos livramos da vadia.

O homem riu e começou a ficar por cima dela. Entrei em pânico. O reforço não chegaria a tempo. Sem pensar, corri para dentro, tirei a arma do coldre e apontei para os homens.

- Mãos para cima! – eles pararam atônitos e xingaram em russo!

- Quem é você?

- Não importa! Soltem a moça.

- Viu Kevin? Ele só quer a vadia.

- Dê-a para ele. Ela é muito magra mesmo. – os dois riram e pegaram a moça pelos braços e a jogaram em cima de mim, eu a abracei com segurança, mas continuava com a arma apontada para eles.

- Joguem as armas! – ameacei e me olhando com ódio eles as jogaram. Aproximei a minha boca do ouvido da moça e sussurrei.

- Pegue as armas... – ela assentiu trêmula e eu a soltei. Ela pegou as armas e para a minha surpresa, ela apontou para os homens. Eles sorriram debochados, eu a abracei pelos ombros e aproximei a boca ao seu ouvido, novamente.

- Calma... – passei o polegar em seu ombro direito, ela respirou profundamente, mas não abaixou as armas. – Tem algum lugar com chaves aqui? – ela assentiu e apontou para o banheiro.

- Andando! – ordenei a soltando e eles seguiram em silêncio.

- Conhece aquele antigo ditado russo, Klaus?

- Qual Kevin? – eles falavam, enquanto caminhavam, mas eu prestava bastante atenção neles.

- Aquele que ri primeiro, dorme com os peixes na manhã seguinte.

Eles riram juntos e engoli em seco, eu os empurrei para o banheiro. Fechei a porta com a chave e chamei à morena.

- Me ajude! – sussurrei e empurrei uma cômoda que tinha no corredor, bloqueando assim a porta.

Segurei-a pelo pulso e comecei a sair da casa. Ela parou ao lado do corpo de Volturi e as lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, ela sussurrou algo em italiano. Ouvi o barulho de disparos e xinguei! Agarrei-a mais forte pelo pulso, já correndo para fora. Antes, parei em frente ao carro dos russos e tirei a chave da ignição, corri para o meu carro, ainda segurando firmemente o pulso da moça.

Ouvi os disparos em nossa direção, empurrei-a para dentro do meu carro e corri para o lado do motorista. Abaixei o corpo dela e liguei o veiculo saindo o mais rápido possível, de lá. Joguei as armas no porta-luvas e o fechei, resmungando baixo.

Eu não deveria ter entrado lá. Agora eles sabiam como eu era. Mas ao olhar para a jovem ao meu lado, eu sabia que não teria tido outra escolha...

Soltei o ar de meus pulmões, quando finalmente a casa estava longe, eu voltei o meu olhar para a jovem morena que estava muda desde que saímos da casa.

- Você está bem moça? – ela assentiu. Eu passei uma mão pelos cabelos e mordi o lábio. Halle iria me matar. Senti o meu telefone vibrar e resmunguei. Falando no diabo...

- Masen? – a voz dela ecoou nervosa e praguejei de novo.

- Fala!

- Onde está?

- Na estrada. O reforço demorou muito. – resmunguei e a ouvi respirar aliviada.

- O reforço chegou e só havia o corpo do Volturi. O que houve?

- Bem... – não sabendo como falar aquilo, dei uma breve olhada para a moça que estava encolhida no banco, ela abraçava as pernas e mantinha o queixo sob os joelhos.

- Masen? – ela rosnou e bufei.

- Eu tenho companhia...

- Do que está falando? – suspirei e relatei tudo que aconteceu, ela bufava ao telefone.

- Sem sermões chefe! Eu não iria deixar quer a estuprassem.

- Eu sei! Você fez bem... Mas você está em maus lençóis. Eles te viram... Quando chegamos lá, tudo estava vazio. – dei um soco no volante e a moça tremeu, voltei a passar a mão nos cabelos.

- O que eu faço?

- Vá para um local seguro.

- Minha casa...

- Fora de cogitação! Precisará de um local diferente... Se eles viram o seu rosto, não demorará muito para que eles invadam a sua casa. Você sabe que não tem um rosto comum. – dei uma risada seca. De acordo com Rosie, eu era um pedaço de mau caminho. Contudo aquela era a opinião dela, não a minha...

- Ok. Eu vou para um motel.

- Sim. Ah, não pague com cartão. – suspirei e voltei a olhar para a moça que olhava pela janela, ela ainda permanecia encolhida.

- E a moça? – falei e percebi que ela me olhou com um canto de olho, quando ela notou que eu a fitava, ela ruborizou e voltou a olhar pela janela.

- Leve-a com você. Pelo menos até sabermos mais sobre ela.

- Entendido. – desliguei o celular e o enfiei no bolso, dando um breve olhar para a moça, então acelerei o carro a procura de um motel de beira de estrada.

Dirigi em silêncio por alguns minutos. Lançando sempre breves olhares para ela... Agora mais calmo, eu pude reparar em sua beleza. A sua pele branca era pálida, quase translúcida, ela tinha os cabelos cor de mogno e os olhos de um bonito castanho, como se fosse o mais puro chocolate derretido.

Ela era pequena e tinha um corpo bonito, ela era toda bonita. Fato! Contudo, ela se mostrava deveras triste. As palavras dos russos voltaram à minha mente. Ela seria mesmo a amante do Volturi? Ela parecia italiana, ela chegou mesmo a falar em italiano... É claro! Então, com certeza, ela deva ter algo a ver com Volturi. Mordi o lábio e passei as mãos pelos cabelos, mais uma vez. O meu cabelo devia estar uma desgraça àquela hora.

Olhei de novo para ela, ponderando se deveria falar com ela. Talvez, lhe oferecer algum conforto. Se ela era amante do Volturi, deveria estar sofrendo... Mesmo o Volturi sendo um porco, a moça não parecia ser do tipo que se envolveria em assuntos da máfia.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntei depois de vários momentos de reflexões e de não conseguir chegar a lugar algum. Pareceu-me que saber o nome dela seria um bom começo. Ela me olhou com os seus grandes olhos chocolates e mordeu os lábios.

Baixou os olhos e falou em um murmúrio.

- Isabella... – havia um pouco de sotaque em sua voz. Com certeza era italiana. Sorri diante do seu nome, era um nome bonito e combinava com ela.

- Eu sou Edward. – falei com um pequeno sorriso e ela assentiu. – Como você está? – ela me olhou e respirou fundo.

- Bene*! – eu não entendia muito de italiano, mas devia ser bem. Maldita hora em que escolhi francês e espanhol para aprender, saber italiano seria bem útil agora, ainda assim, assenti e tentei falar mais alguma coisa com ela.

_*Bem, em italiano_

- Eu sinto por Volturi... – ela me olhou sem acreditar, que eu realmente sentisse... E de verdade, eu não me importava. O desgraçado teve o fim que mereceu.

- Eu lhe agradeço pela sua ajuda... Mas não finja que se importa! – falou com os olhos brilhando de fúria, voltei a minha atenção para a estrada.

Ok, então... Ela não quer falar, pensei.

Dirigi por várias horas, mal mantendo os meus olhos abertos, mas quanto mais longe dos russos estivéssemos, melhor seria. Já passava do meio dia, quando finalmente parei em um pequeno motel. Saí do carro e abri a porta para ela. Olhei para as suas roupas e ela vestia apenas uma camisola preta curta, afastei o meu olhar de seu corpo... Tirei o meu casaco e o coloquei em seus ombros. Peguei uma das armas e pus na cintura da calça, puxei a camisa para tampá-la. Fechei a porta travando o carro, então, voltei a minha atenção para ela.

Vi que ela me olhava confusa, mas ignorei e coloquei a palma de minha mão direita em suas costas, empurrando-a em direção a recepção. Uma jovem bonita, com cabelos tingidos de loiro me olhou sorrindo e eu sorri de volta.

- Olá querida. Poderia me arrumar um quarto? – pisquei para ela que me deu uma pequena risadinha, meio zonza, eu acho, ela me entregou uma chave e me colocou as regras do lugar. Paguei em dinheiro. Só iria passar uma noite ali, apenas até ter novas informações... Ainda com a mão nas costas de Isabella, guiei-a em direção ao elevador.

Ouvi Isabella resmungar algo em italiano, mas não dei muita atenção. Segui para o elevador e assim que entramos, ela se afastou de mim. Suspirei coçando a barba por fazer, e apertei o botão do terceiro andar.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto a musiquinha irritante do elevador ecoava por toda parte, até que a porta se abriu com um _ping_ e saímos de lá. Voltei a colocar a mão nas costas dela e olhei para a chave, procurando o quarto 31. O achei rapidamente, coloquei a chave na fechadura, destrancando a porta e a empurrando, antes de tudo, analisei o local para que pudéssemos entrar com segurança.

Sentindo-me protegido, empurrei a jovem para dentro e fechei a porta, trancando-a. Olhei o modesto quarto com amplitude, ali havia uma cama de casal e uma poltrona. Tinha uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras e uma TV. Uma porta ao fundo, que deveria ser a do banheiro e me senti esperançoso. Talvez, tivesse uma da lâmina de barbear por lá. Eu precisava urgente me livrar daquela barba.

- Pode ficar com a cama. – resmunguei já indo para o banheiro, ela ficou parada onde estava. Ignorei-a, entrei no banheiro e praguejei.

Nada de lâminas! Teria que ir a uma mercearia comprar uma. Contudo, não seria seguro deixá-la sozinha. Cocei a maldita barba, que puta merda, crescia como capim. Lavei o rosto e voltei para o quarto.

Sentei-me na poltrona e vi Isabella sentada sobre a cama com um olhar perdido. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer com ela. Há algum tempo que eu não tinha companhia. Desde a morte de Tânia, eu evitava compromissos. O meu trabalho exigia isso. Eu não passaria por aquilo de novo.

Afastei os pensamentos, cocei a barba e liguei a TV, deixando no canal de desenhos. Sorri vendo Bob Esponja, fechei os olhos e relaxei um pouco. Não dormia há quase 14 horas. Estava exausto. E assim que relaxei, adormeci.

Senti uma pressão em meu pau e gemi. Ouvi alguns palavrões em uma língua estranha. Italiano?! Abri os olhos de repente, então vi Isabella apontando a minha arma para mim. Praguejei e a olhei com raiva.

Maldita italiana!

- Me dê às chaves! – ela falou com um sotaque carregado, eu tirei as chaves do bolso e as joguei para ela. Ela se atrapalhou para pegá-las e pulei em cima dela.

Caímos no chão e a arma voou para debaixo da cama, segurei as mãos dela em cima da cabeça e com as coxas segurei os seus quadris, enquanto ela se debatia.

- Calminha aí, querida.

- Me solta, seu _incazzato__, stupido, __dannatamente_**. – eu ri e esperei que ela se acalmasse.

_**__puto, idiota, maldito._

- Não vou te machucar. Só quero que entenda que eu sou a sua melhor chance de sair dessa com vida.

_- __Mentire_.*** Quer me matar como mataram _mio padre_ ****. – padre? Será que esse era um jeito carinhoso de chamar o amante? Isso não importava agora.

_***Mentira._

_****Meu pai._

- Não quero te machucar Isabella. Eu somente vigiava o Volturi. Eu não tinha ordens para fazer mal a ele. Os que o mataram era da máfia russa. – ela evitou o meu olhar, mas assentiu.

Saí de cima dela e fui para perto da cama, enfiei o meu braço debaixo do móvel, a fim de pegar a minha arma, quando de repente, eu ouvi um barulho alto e a porta foi quebrada, se escancarando e revelando os meus queridos amiguinhos russos.

- Lembra-se do ditado, Klaus?

- Claro Kevin. Será que ele se lembra? – eles riram, eu praguejei irado, mas continuei sentado, ainda com a mão embaixo da cama, porém escondida atrás das minhas costas.

- Como me encontraram? – eles riram e olharam para Isabella.

- Não foi difícil. Você deveria arranjar amigos melhores. – entrei em pânico pensando em Rosie, Emmett e os outros.

- Do que estão falando?

- Dos rapazes que chegaram, assim que você saiu. – olhei nervoso, pensando no reforço que Rosie iria me mandar. Será que as coisas deram erradas?

- Algumas pessoas não sabem ficar quietas. – falou com falsa preocupação e o outro assentiu.

- Só um tiro na perna e já revelaram o seu nome e a placa do carro. – praguejei e eles riram satisfeitos, depois eles voltaram o olhar para Isabella.

- Mas isso não importa! Verdade, Klaus. Só queremos a garota. – ele apontou com o queixo para Isabella, já o seu comparsa lambeu os lábios. Respirei fundo e olhei para ela que estava encolhida e tremendo.

Sorrindo um deles começou a caminhar em direção a ela, o outro apontava a arma para mim, mas olhava para as pernas de Isabella. Aproveitei a distração e tirei a arma de baixo da cama e atirei no que segurava a arma.

O corpo dele caiu com um baque surdo no chão e o outro olhou a cena, atônito.

-_Композиция__*_ – ele já vinha para cima de mim, eu apontei a minha arma para ele, o vendo travar com as mãos para cima e os olhos brilhando de ódio.

_*Maldito em Russo._

- Venha... – chamei Isabella que engatinhou assustada para perto de mim, eu a ajudei a se levantar, sem deixar de olhar para o russo.

Comecei a me distanciar saído do ambiente e Isabella comigo, despontamos do quarto trancando a porta. Corremos em direção ao elevador e assim que a porta se fechou, ouvi o barulho de tiros.

Isabella resmungava algo em italiano, passei a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, guardei a arma na cintura e assim que a porta da caixa de aço se abriu, segurei-a pelo braço e saímos apressados para a rua. Eu quase a arrastava, mas ela não protestou nenhuma vez.

Olhei para o meu carro e dei meia volta. Tinha um táxi na frente do motel e corri para ele. Abri a porta empurrando Isabella para dentro e entrei.

Na hora que o táxi começou a se distanciar, vi o russo sair do motel, olhando tudo a sua volta. Respirei bem aliviado, me afundando no banco e pensando no que faria de agora em diante.

Não era seguro ligar para Rosie. A minha casa estava fora de cogitação. Pedi um motel qualquer para o taxista e vi que os seus olhos estavam no corpo dela, ela ainda vestia a camisola, instintivamente, passei um braço pelos ombros dela e encarei o taxista pelo retrovisor, ele desviou o olhar rapidamente.

Para a minha surpresa, ela encostou a cabeça em meu peito. Passei o polegar em seus ombros tentando confortá-la. Ela chorou baixinho...

Deus, o quê eu faria com essa mulher?

Quando o táxi parou, eu joguei o dinheiro no banco da frente e a peguei em meu colo, já saindo do táxi. Ela estava tão desnorteada que nada falou. Apoiei o meu queixo em sua cabeça e caminhei para a recepção, pedindo um quarto o qual paguei em cash.

Fiz uma rápida caminha para o nosso quarto, com ela pressionada de encontro a mim o caminho todo, como no aposento do motel anterior, nesse só havia uma cama e TV.

Deitei Isabella na cama e a cobri com um grosso edredom, fui até o banheiro, nem pasta de dentes ou uma Gillette havia ali... Que motel fuleiro! Eu estava um caco e nem poderia me barbear. Inferno! Resmungando, lavei o rosto e saí de lá. Cheguei ao quarto e a vi dormindo.

Saí rapidamente e fui até a recepção pedir para usar o telefone. Depois de dois toques, a voz afobada de Rosie me atendeu.

- Edward?

- Sou eu... Os russos me acharam. – falei baixo vendo o recepcionista me observando desconfiado, eu sorri e voltei à atenção ao telefone.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Sim...

- Alguém morreu?

- Sim...

- Tem pessoas por perto?

- Sim...

- E o seu celular?

- Não é seguro... – murmurei. – Onde está Alec e os outros?

- Não voltaram...

- Merda!

- Você acha que os russos...

- Acredito que sim... – suspirei e ouvi Rosie ofegar.

- Edward, venha para a Central.

- E a garota?

- Traga-a com você. Podemos arrumar um lugar seguro para ela.

- Está bem! Irei pela manhã.

- Onde estão?

- Melhor não Rosie. Amanhã... – falei rápido desligando.

Voltei para o quarto, Isabella estava acordada e toda encolhida na cama, corri até ela e segurei o seu rosto.

- Isabella? – ela levantou os olhos úmidos e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Achei que tinha me deixado... – suspirei e a puxei para os meus braços.

- Nunca! Vou sempre te proteger. – não faço a mínima idéia de onde veio aquilo. Mas eu sentia dentro de mim que era verdade. Eu faria tudo para proteger aquela menina frágil.

Não sabia como aquilo aconteceu, mas no momento em que a salvei, eu havia criado um senso de proteção em relação a ela. Sabia que tinha que protegê-la, não importa como, eu sempre iria.

Aconcheguei-a contra o meu peito e ela me abraçou, adormecendo logo em seguida. Tentei sair da cama para tomar pelo menos um banho, mas ela se agarrou a mim fortemente, sorri e resolvi deitar na cama ao lado dela.

Talvez um pouco de descanso não nos fizesse mal algum.

Adormeci rapidamente, sentindo o corpo macio de Isabella contra o meu. O seu calor e cheiro me envolvendo, me levando para a terra dos sonhos, algo que eu precisava mais do que percebi.

Acordei pela manhã, ela ainda estava pressionada contra mim, abri os olhos e sorri.

As pernas dela estavam entrelaças com as minhas, os braços, ainda envoltos ao meu corpo. Sorri e senti ela se mover, fechei os olhos fingindo dormir para não embaraçá-la. Quando ela se afastasse, eu abriria os olhos, senti ela se mover um pouco, o sono aos poucos deixando o seu corpo, mas ao contrário do que pensei, ela não me soltou.

Uma mão se afastou de mim e um toque suave passou pelo meu rosto, contive a vontade de abrir os olhos, então senti o toque dela em minha testa, ela tocava as minhas pálpebras, um dedo desceu pelo o meu nariz e o seu toque mudou para as minhas bochechas, logo veio para os meus lábios...

Nesse momento, eu abri os olhos e ofeguei ao vê-la tão próxima. Ela era linda, tinha um rosto de anjo e sem me conter, eu toquei o seu rosto, ela corou de leve, eu sorri sentindo as suas bochechas quentes sobre os meus dedos.

Sem deixar de nos olharmos, eu segurei o seu rosto, ela mirou em meus olhos, eu sorri. Ela estava séria e um pouco corada, puxei o seu queixo para perto e rocei os meus lábios aos dela, o meu corpo tremeu com o contato, mesmo breve, de sua boca doce contra a minha. Ela suspirou com a carícia, e eu a soltei.

- Bom dia... – ela piscou e se afastou de mim, virando de lado.

Suspirei e me levantei... Má idéia Masen... Seria impossível resistir àquela menina, o toque carinhoso só me atraiu mais a ela... Dei uma última olhada para morena, mas ela não se virou.

Foda-se!

Fui ao banheiro, olhei nos armários, esperando, por magia, achar a lâmina que não vi ontem, mas novamente não havia nada. Bufei e lavei o rosto, queria tomar um banho, mas seria melhor levar Isabella para a Central antes que algo ruim pudesse acontecer.

Desde o momento em que nos conhecemos, o perigo parece sempre a um passo de nós. Usei o banheiro rapidamente, quando saí a encontrei encolhida na cama.

- Isabella, quer usar o banheiro? – ela me fitou e timidamente foi para o banheiro. Sentei-me na cama e esperei que ela saísse de lá para então podermos seguir...

Ela demorou somente alguns minutos, quando retornou, estava deveras corada... Eu sorri e a chamei para que se sentasse comigo. Ela veio timidamente e se sentou um pouco longe de mim.

- Isabella, eu sei que está assustada. Mas eu quero te ajudar, isso se você deixar...

- Como?

- Eu trabalho para a CIA. Somos agentes especiais. O meu trabalho era vigiar Aro Volturi. Somente seguir os passos dele. Eu não tinha autorização de meus superiores para interferir... Só queríamos pegá-lo fazendo algo errado. Sabíamos que ele estava envolvido com a máfia italiana, mas precisávamos de provas para poder ter certeza, entende?

- Você havia conseguido alguma coisa de concreto?

- Mais ou menos. Nós havíamos monitorado uma reunião dele com alguns suspeitos, mas nada muito grave. Nada que fizesse com que Volturi pudesse ser preso. Ele andava advogando para muitos bandidos, e nós queríamos pegar os seus contatos. Há meses ele estava sendo vigiado. Ontem, foi o meu dia de segui-lo. Eu o acompanhei de perto até a sua casa... Eu tinha passado a noite toda do lado de fora vigiando. Eu já iria trocar com um colega quando vi os russos chegando.

- Sabe por quê? – ela perguntou chorosa e suspirei.

- Não. Mas vamos descobrir. Ok? – ela assentiu e me aproximei dela, secando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Por... por que me contou tudo isso?

- Porque agora eu preciso colocá-la no Programa de Proteção a Testemunhas. Entende? Não posso deixá-la sem cuidados, os russos ou alguns dos inimigos de Volturi, poderão tentar voltar por você...

- Não posso ficar com você? – falou torcendo as mãos e suspirei.

- Não querida! Eles lhe darão uma nova identidade e arrumarão um lugar seguro para que você possa viver sem que corra perigo algum... – ela mordeu os lábios, pude notar a dor e a tristeza em seus olhos... Eu não queria nada mais do que abraçá–la e cuidar dela.

- E aonde você vai ficar?

- Voltarei ao meu trabalho.

– Mas e os russos?

- Eles não nos machucarão na Central. Talvez eu tenha que ficar escondido por algum tempo também... – falei baixo e a notei me olhando preocupada.

Pousei a palma da minha mão em sua bochecha, os seus bonitos olhos castanhos encontraram os meus, eu ainda podia ver a dor, a tristeza e algo mais, que eu não conseguia descrever...

- Nada vai acontecer a você, Isabella. Eu prometo! – ela assentiu e fechou os olhos.

O seu rosto pálido e delicado me fez suspirar, os lábios vermelhos me chamavam, mas me afastei um pouco, antes que fizesse uma besteira, como a que fiz há pouco na cama.

Caramba, Edward!

O amante dela morreu não tem nem 24 horas, controle-se, homem!

Olhei para o meu relógio e já era quase nove horas. Achei melhor irmos logo. Eu me levantei. Ela me imitou e estiquei a mão para ela, que a segurou, rapidamente.

Saímos do quarto em silêncio, eu pedi para que a recepcionista me arranjasse um táxi. Assim que chegou, eu coloquei Isabella para dentro e entrei em seguida. Ficamos em silêncio por todo o caminho.

Dei o endereço de um prédio em Londres para o taxista, que dirigia rápido. Voltei a passar o braço pelos ombros dela e ela se aconchegou mais ainda contra o meu peito, adormecendo rapidamente. Sorri sentindo o corpo dela contra o meu, ela era tão macia e delicada, beijei o topo de sua cabeça e virei o meu rosto para a janela.

A cidade passava rápido pelo vidro, suspirei pensando o que faria agora. Isabella seria mandada, com certeza, para outra cidade e mudariam o seu nome. Eu nunca mais a veria... Isso me causou uma dor no peito e eu nem sabia o porquê daquilo... Ela não me pertencia. E eu deveria deixá-la ir. Mas por que isso me incomodava tanto?

Quando o táxi parou, eu paguei a corrida rapidamente. Mais uma vez, eu a peguei no colo, a estreitando contra o meu peito. Apoiei o queixo sobre a sua cabeça e suspirei. Talvez fosse a última vez que a teria em meus braços.

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, vi uma Rosie afobada correr em minha direção. Atrás dela seguiam Jasper e Emmett.

- Edward, está tudo bem com você?

- Estou bem, Rosie.

- Foi ao shopping, Edward? Em que loja você foi? Eu quero duas dessas aí! – Jasper riu do comentário de Emmett e rolei os olhos.

- Meu quarto está vazio? – perguntei olhando para Rosie que apenas assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

Saí caminhando com ela no colo, em direção ao quarto que eu usava quando tinha que passar a noite na base. Eu raramente entrava ali. Contudo era bem útil depois de um dia de treinamento, para poder tomar um banho ou descansar, ou ainda, após uma missão, para poder me barbear e voltar a me sentir eu mesmo.

Coloquei Isabella na cama e a cobri com os cobertores. Olhei para o seu rosto angelical, enquanto dormia e suspirei. Eu sentiria falta dela, de olhar para ela...

Fui direto ao banheiro e pude ouvir os cantos de "_aleluia_", ao encontrar uma lâmina da Gillete em meu armário. Tomei um banho demorado e fiz a barba debaixo do chuveiro mesmo. Quando saí do banho, me olhei no espelho e sorri. Agora sim!

O meu rosto estava limpo e sem a maldita barba. Passei as mãos nos cabelos úmidos e amarrei uma toalha na cintura, voltei para o quarto para pegar uma roupa.

Assim que abri a porta, vi Isabella acuada contra a parede e o corpo tremendo. Corri até ela e a abracei.

- O que houve?

- Edward... – ela falou o meu nome e o seu corpo relaxou na hora, segurei o seu rosto entre as mãos e sorri, enquanto fazia pequenos círculos em suas bochechas com os polegares.

- Estou aqui...

- Achei que tinha...

- Nunca! Não vou te deixar nunca... – as palavras saíram antes que eu pudesse perceber a força de seu significado, ela assentiu e me abraçou, fiquei surpreso com o gesto, mas não pude deixar de estremecer ao ter o seu corpo delgado colado ao meu... Eu estava usando somente uma toalha, então o meu corpo reagiu instantaneamente.

A minha pele ardeu ao sentir o corpo pequeno e quente colado ao meu. Suspirei beijando os cabelos dela. A boca dela tocou o meu peito e gemi baixinho. Os lábios de Isabella subiram pelo meu pescoço e queixo. Abaixei o rosto, pousando os meus lábios nos dela.

A boca dela se moldou perfeitamente de encontro a minha... Eu senti um calor correr por todo o meu ser. Os lábios da minha morena eram doces e macios, as pequenas mãos dela se moveram para os meus cabelos e suspirei em sua boca.

Ela gemeu bem baixinho e me puxou mais de encontro a ela... Nós caímos sobre a cama, o meu corpo sobre o dela... Eu me senti mais animado do que deveria lá em baixo... Ainda a beijando, mordisquei o lábio inferior da moça e ela suspirou, aproveitei e deslizei a língua para dentro da boca dela, provando assim um gosto maravilhoso, ouvindo mais leves gemidos escaparem dos lábios deliciosos daquela menina-mulher.

As minhas mãos passeavam por todo o seu corpo, apertei a sua coxa, ela gemeu e a puxei cruzando as suas pernas em volta de mim.

Deitei sobre ela, ainda a beijando, e ela gemeu mais alto. O meu pau se tornou mais duro, parecia até uma barra de ferro maciço, eu podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dela. Isabella arranhou as minhas costas, as mãos dela indo para baixo e afastando a minha toalha, gemi alto quando a mão da minha morena atingiu a minha bunda, e ela a apertou.

Afastei a minha boca da dela e arquei uma sobrancelha, ela riu com as bochechas coradas.

- Scusi*. – falou em italiano, não entendi nada! Contudo, eu somente acariciei o seu rosto bonito e voltei a beijá-la, ela suspirou contra os meus lábios e apertou a minha bunda novamente.

_*Desculpe._

- Edward, eu posso entrar?– a porta se abriu e rosnei ao ver Emmett parado me encarando com a boca aberta, fiquei de pé e a toalha terminou por escorregar. – Jesus homem! Tampe essa coisa antes que eu fique traumatizado. – gritou saindo do quarto, eu peguei a toalha no chão, a enrolando em volta de meu corpo, novamente.

- Merda! – esfreguei o rosto e olhei de canto de olho para Isabella, que estava mais vermelha do que antes, mas ainda assim, tinha um pequeno sorriso.

- Você deveria ir tomar um banho, querida. – falei, sem saber o que dizer. Eu precisava acalmar o meu pau e ir resolver os problemas de Isabella, e os meus também, já que eu estava atolado até o pescoço, agora que os russos me associaram ao Volturi.

- Está bem! – ela se levantou. Eu fui até a pequena cômoda, local em que eu sempre deixava umas duas mudas de roupas e toalhas.

Entreguei uma de minhas camisetas para ela e uma toalha. Indiquei o banheiro, ela sorriu em agradecimento e se dirigiu para lá.

Vesti-me rapidamente, colocando um jeans e outra camiseta, seguei os cabelos e já mais calmo, fui até a porta do banheiro.

- Isabella? Eu vou sair por um momento, volto logo com algo para você comer, ok?

- Ok. – murmurou e satisfeito saí do quarto.

Emmett ainda estava lá, ao lado da porta, esperando com um grande sorriso perverso.

- Cara, você foi rápido, sexo relâmpago, é?

- Emmett, vai te fuder! Eu não transei com ela.

- E por quê?

- Porque o amante dela acabou de morrer.

- Isso não te impediu de se esfregar nela, há poucos minutos.

- Aquilo foi... – bem, nem eu sabia o que aconteceu.

A mulher começou a me tocar e eu me perdi completamente.

- Sei bem o que foi... – ele moveu as sobrancelhas e grunhi.

- Foda-se Emmett! O que você queria?

- Rosie... Isto é, a agente Halle, mandou vir te buscar, temos informações sobre a moça.

- Agente Halle? – ele grunhiu se afastando e me apressei em segui-lo.

- Ela está bravinha, porque Carlisle nos pegou em um momento íntimo.

- Ah, foi pego agarrando a chefe, hein? – falei com uma risada e ele grunhiu.

-Bem, foi mais ela me agarrando, porém, sabe como é? Eu posso tê-la provocado um pouquinho...

Rolei os olhos. Estava demorando muito para que alguém pegasse Emmett e Rosalie em um momento íntimo, por assim dizer. Eu próprio, já tinha topado com eles, totalmente imprensados em alguma parede, muito mais vezes, do que eu gostaria de me lembrar.

Mas imagino a raiva dela, ao ser pega justamente pelo pai dela, que era também, o nosso Superior, nada legal!

Ao chegarmos a uma das salas de reunião, ambos entramos, cumprimentei Carlisle que estava sentado à cabeceira da grande mesa, ao lado direito do chefe, estava Rosalie e do outro lado Jasper. Os cumprimentei e me sentei próximo de Jasper, tendo Emmett ao meu lado.

Contive o sorriso, sabendo muito bem que ele estava evitando ficar perto de Rosalie, muitas vezes, ele já chegou a tirar a mim e Jasper de nossos lugares, só para poder ficar ao lado dela. Todavia, deve ter sido tensa a situação com Carlisle, para que Emmett evitasse Rosie.

- Noite difícil, Masen?

- E como, Carlisle! – ele sorriu.

- Se meteu em um grande problema, meu rapaz...

- Faz parte do trabalho, possíveis chances de morrer prematuramente, tenho quase certeza que isso estava no folheto quando me inscrevi... – ele rolou os olhos.

- Chega de gracinhas! Quero saber o que sabe sobre a moça.

- Não muito! Ela estava deveras assustada e só agora parece que ela confia mais em mim, e isso só depois de nosso último encontro com os russos. Aliás, eu matei um deles em um motel.

- Já limpamos o lugar. Estávamos logo atrás de você.

- Certo. Emmett disse que tinham informações sobre ela? – o olhei ansiosamente, ele suspirou.

- Sim. A situação dela é complicada, ela está ilegal no país. O nome dela é Isabella Swan. Isabella Volturi, na verdade. Charles Volturi era o pai da jovem, ele estava trabalhando para os Volterra para conseguir que a filha dele entrasse no país.

- Pai?

- Sim! Ela era a filha dele. Podíamos mandá-la de volta para a Itália. Mas com o pai dela morto, e de acordo com o que descobrimos, ela não tem mais ninguém.

- Tem a mim... – as palavras escapuliram antes que eu pudesse me conter.

Carlisle arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você quer se responsabilizar por ela?

- Sim! – não havia nenhuma hesitação, eu iria cuidar dela, se ela me deixasse...

- Bem, isso muda as coisas. Iríamos colocá-la no Programa de Proteção a Testemunha, e quem sabe, mais na frente, quando ela tivesse mais confiança em nós, ela pudesse revelar algo novo sobre os Volterra...

- Não acho que ela saiba de algo. Volturi, com certeza, a manteve longe de toda a sujeira.

- Sim pode ser, mas não saberemos até falar com ela. E já que você está bem próximo a ela, sugiro que tente descobrir o que ela sabe.

- Mas se ela não souber de nada, ainda vamos protegê-la, não é?

- É claro! Mandaremos você e ela para fora do país.

- Onde?

- América, talvez no Brasil, qualquer lugar bem longe dos Volterra ou dos russos. Infelizmente, o seu rosto é conhecido agora, e ter uma vida normal aqui seria complicado para você, teríamos que remanejá-lo de qualquer jeito.

- E o que eu farei fora do país?

- Bem, você pode escolher uma das sedes para trabalhar, ou escolher um trabalho normal, e ainda seria o protetor da moça.

- Entendo...

Na verdade, era perfeito.

Eu poderia ficar com Isabella... Merda! Não vá lá Masen, nem sabe se ela o quer, assim... Ok, ela me agarrou, mas ter que viver comigo é um papo diferente, será que ela iria querer?

- Eu vou falar com ela... – murmurei me levantando, Carlisle assentiu, eu saí apressadamente da sala.

Caminhei pelos corredores com a mente em turbilhão, eu poderia fazer aquilo? Ir para o outro lado do mundo, por uma mulher que acabei de conhecer?

Foda-se! Sim eu poderia...

Embora eu conhecesse Isabella somente há algumas horas, um dia no máximo, eu sentia uma forte conexão com ela, maior do que a que já senti com a minha ex-namorada, Tânia Denalli. Ela era agente assim como eu, mas levou meses para que eu me envolvesse com ela. O que foi um erro, já que quando ela morreu, dois anos depois em uma missão, o meu coração se partiu com a sua perda prematura.

Mas agora, com Isabella, eu sentia essa estranha atração, era incontrolável e nada comparado com o que senti uma vez por Tânia. Era uma mistura de desejo, paixão e uma necessidade de protegê-la, que nunca havia sentido por ninguém.

Foda-se! Eu estava perdido.

Ao chegar a meu quarto, depois de uma rápida passada no refeitório para pegar algo para comermos, abri a porta um pouco ansioso com o que eu encontraria. Eu ainda não havia decidido merda alguma, mas estava na hora de falar com ela sobre o seu futuro, melhor dizendo, o nosso futuro... Agora, era saber se ela me queria nele ou não...

- Você voltou... – ela sussurrou alegremente quando me viu, e sorri.

- Olá. Eu disse que voltaria e com comida... – mostrei a bandeja repleta de coisas, ela sorriu.

Fui até a cama, onde ela estava sentada, abraçando os joelhos, coloquei a bandeja ao seu lado e me sentei.

- Com fome?

- Sim, eu... obrigada...

- Por quê?

- Por me salvar. Papà se foi, mas você veio e me salvou.

- Papà? Quer dizer pai?

- Pai. Sim, ele era o meu pai.

- Você poderia me contar a sua história? Falaram-me que você veio clandestinamente da Itália, mas não sei os detalhes.

Ela suspirou e assentiu, antes pegou um pedaço de pão e mordiscou, enquanto juntava os pensamentos, eu imagino... Ao terminar de comer o pedaço de pão, ela me encarou parecendo decidida.

- Morávamos na Itália, em Florença, papà, mamma e eu. Papà veio para Londres para trabalhar como Advogado, sempre nos mandava dinheiro, prometendo um dia voltar para nos trazer com ele. Mas mamma ficou muito doente, eu cuidei dela o melhor que pude, mas ela morreu e eu fiquei sozinha. Papà tentou me trazer com ele, mas o meu visto não foi aceito, e eu não conseguia sair de meu país para entrar no seu... Então, ele começou a trabalhar com os Volterra, eles prometeram ao papà que se ele os ajudasse, eles me trariam para cá, para viver com ele. Sendo assim, ele começou a trabalhar como Advogado para eles e a ganhar as causas, e quando finalmente, eles me trouxeram para cá, papà tentou parar de trabalhar para eles, eles não deixaram, ameaçaram me matar...

- Foda-se! – grunhi.

Agora eu teria que protegê-la dos russos e dos Volterra.

- Papà queria parar, mas eles não deixaram e por culpa deles, ele está morto agora... – ela chorou, eu saí da cama, indo para o seu lado e a puxando para os meus braços.

Afaguei os seus cabelos, enquanto sentia o seu corpo tremer levemente com os soluços, ficamos abraçados por algum tempo, e quando ela finalmente se acalmou, ela se virou para me fitar, dando-me um sorriso trêmulo.

- Scusi...

- Shiiii, não se preocupe! Diga-me Isabella, há... bem, o seu pai tinha alguma coisa contra os Volterra?

- Sim.

- Sim? – ela riu um pouco, imagino que pela a minha surpresa.

- Sim, ele me disse que se algo acontecesse a ele, eu deveria dar um certo _pen drive_ para o FBI, ele o escondeu em casa, junto com o endereço do FBI. Se eu entregasse as informações, eles me protegeriam dos Volterra.

- Hunf! FBI são bons, mas nós somos melhores e vamos te proteger!

- Você promete?

- Com a minha vida, estarei onde você estiver Isabella...

- Vai ficar comigo? – perguntou esperançosamente, sorri afastando os seus cabelos de seu rosto úmido, então, eu beijei a sua bochecha molhada.

- Se você me quiser, eu ficarei com você, Isabella. – ela sorriu abertamente e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Sim, eu quero.

- Bom, muito bom! – sussurrei enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos cheirosos.

Ficamos abraçados alguns minutinhos até que os nossos estômagos roncassem e ambos nos afastássemos rindo. Peguei a bandeja a colocando em meu colo e atacamos. Comemos até a última migalha de pão e ao acabamos, eu coloquei a bandeja no chão, me deitei sobre a cama, puxando-a para cima de mim.

Ela sorriu, deitando a cabeça em meu peito e suspirou baixinho.

- Quantos anos você tem, Isabella? – ela se ajustou para que pudesse me olhar e sorriu.

- 17.

- Foda-se! – ele torceu o narizinho.

- Isso é ruim? Faço 18 em algumas semanas.

Bem, isso melhorava.

- Olhe, eu sou dez anos, mais velho do que você... – ela sorriu timidamente.

- E isso te incomoda?

- Não, e a você? – ela voltou a se aconchegar em mim.

- Não, me sinto protegida com você.

Protegida...

Isso era bom, já que ela precisava de proteção, mas eu esperava... Não! Eu desejava que ela quisesse mais de mim... Muito mais do que mera proteção. Eu mesmo queria mais dela, talvez o seu coração, se não fosse pedir demais. Mas eu poderia esperar, eu sou um cara paciente, poderia esperá-la para sempre se fosse preciso...

•••

Na manhã seguinte, passei as informações que Isabella havia me dado para Carlisle. Assim como a descrição do lugar exato em que o pai de Isabella havia escondido o tal _pen drive_. Depois disso, começamos os preparativos para partirmos... Isabella e eu iríamos para América, mais precisamente, em uma cidadezinha em Washington. O local era pequeno e escondido, o que tornava fácil de nos misturarmos ao povo de lá, e assim, ficarmos sobre o radar de proteção do governo.

Para manter Isabella o mais segura possível, eu havia decidido abrir mão de meu trabalho. Não que eu não amasse ser um agente, mas não foi tão difícil desistir disso, ainda mais por ela, então eu seria um Professor de Educação Física e Isabella a minha esposa. Parecia bom para mim, mas estava um pouco receoso em contar a ela os arranjos que fizemos.

Ela podia não querer esse tipo de envolvimento comigo. Sabia que Carlisle arranjou as coisas assim, porque era óbvio que eu tinha sentimentos pela moça, mas ela poderia não sentir a mesma coisa por mim.

Bem, talvez ela sentisse algo por mim, já que ela me agarrou, mas desde então, ela nem havia me tocado mais, então talvez fosse tudo coisa de minha mente.

Confuso pra CARALHO!

Contudo, marchei para o meu quarto para contar-lhe sobre a nossa nova vida, mas ao entrar no cômodo, todo o pensamento foi evaporado de minha mente, ao encontrar Isabella usando a camisola que ela vestia no dia em eu a conheci... Preta, curta e sexy...

- Ah... – fiquei a olhando com a boca aberta, ela sorriu e veio até mim, me abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Edward, eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – engoli em seco, a minha mente ainda trabalhando lentamente.

- Hummm sim? – ela riu e ficando nas pontas dos pés, beijou os meus lábios, grunhi contra a sua boca, a minha mente finalmente voltando a funcionar.

E voltou com força total, porque tudo o que eu sabia, era que em um minuto ela estava me beijando e no outro, eu estava pressionando-a contra a porta, enquanto ela se agarrava em mim com os seus braços e pernas.

- Foda-se... – grunhi apertando com vontade o seu corpo macio, o meu pau já crescia entre nós, eu esfreguei a minha ereção contra o seu calor, ela gemeu...

- Edward... – afastei a minha boca da dela, dando beijos em seu pescoço, garganta, bochechas... Inferno! Onde quer que eu pudesse alcançar...

- O...o quê queria me perguntar? – consegui gemer, quando ela começou a arrancar a minha camisa.

- _Voglio che tu fai l'amore con me...*_ – sussurrou e grunhi.

_* Quero que faças amor comigo..._

Foda-se! Eu preciso, urgentemente, aprender italiano.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Me foda! – falou asperamente e quase gozei nas calças.

Porra sim... Finalmente...

Sem esperar mais, levei-a para a cama e me apressei em tirar as minhas roupas, ela riu, enquanto arrancava a própria camisola.

Porra ela é linda!

Parei os meus movimentos frenéticos, enquanto olhava o seu pequeno corpo, os seios pequenos e empinados, com bicos pontudos e rosados, as curvas deliciosas e a sua pequena e rosada buceta, que brilhava com os seus sucos.

Livrei-me de minha última peça de roupa, as minhas calças... Vi Isabella mordendo os lábios, enquanto encarava a minha ereção... O meu pau se agitou com a sua óbvia curiosidade, subi em cima dela e isso fez com que ela voltasse a encarar os meus olhos.

- _Voglio essere con voi, per sempre e sempre*._ – sussurrou roucamente, e as suas palavras, seja lá o que significassem, fizeram o meu coração se agitar, todavia, mais tarde, eu perguntaria o que significavam. Agora queria estar com ela, dentro dela...

_*Eu quero estar com você, para sempre e sempre._

- Te quero tanto Isabella.

- Sim... – ela gemeu, eu passei a beijar todo o seu corpo.

Lamber e beijar, cada e toda parte dela era a minha nova missão, e se tudo desse certo, aquela seria a missão do resto de minha vida. Os seios dela, tão lindos e suculentos, eu não resisti, eu chupei os mamilos, mordiquei, lambi, enfim, os degustei como se fossem a mais deliciosa das frutas, depois, desci os meus lábios pelo corpo dela, sentindo a maciez da pele de minha morena, o sabor inigualável daquele corpo brejeiro, até chegar por entre as suas coxas...

Eu as abri para que pudesse ter mais acesso ao seu centro pulsante, eu abaixei o meu rosto entre elas, sentindo o cheiro almiscarado de seu prazer, sem me conter mais um segundo sequer, enterrei o rosto entre as suas coxas e a lambi...

Eu me sentia no paraíso, provando de sua excitação, gemendo ao gosto de seu prazer, então me refestelei em sua buceta, lambendo-a, chupando-a, provando tudo o que eu conseguia e muito mais daquela _ragazza_ italiana.

Isabella gemia e gritava a cada investida de minha língua dentro dela e quando empurrei o meu dedo em seu interior, ela se desfez tão lindamente... Gozando maravilhosamente... O corpo dela se sacudindo de prazer, tão bela com a pele corada, as pálpebras trêmulas e o corpo vacilante.

E sem esperar que ela se recuperasse, fiquei sobre ela e a penetrei. Ambos engasgamos com a sensação de preenchimento que acontecia ali...

Foda-se!

Ela era deliciosamente apertada. O meu pau estava sendo esmagado por sua bucetinha molhada e quente. A sensação era como o céu e o inferno, tudo de uma só vez.

Beijei os seus lábios e ela gemeu, enroscando as pernas em volta de mim, se abrindo mais para mim, então eu empurrei mais fundo dentro dela, ela engasgou cravando as unhas em minhas costas e me deixou fudê-la com força e rapidez.

O meu pau batia em um ponto especial dentro dela, que fazia, nós dois, choramingar de prazer... Tão bom como estava, eu já nem conseguia agüentar mais. Afastando a minha boca da dela, gritei o seu nome, perdido no prazer que o seu corpo me proporcionava.

- Isabella...

- Edward, não pare... – nem que me pagassem eu poderia parar, então só fui mais forte e rápido, o que pareceu ser bom, pois o corpo da minha morena já começava a tremer e a sua respiração ficar arfante.

- Foda-se... Sim, tão bom.

- Oh... – os nossos gemidos se misturavam no quarto silencioso, que era preenchido apenas pelo som de nossos corpos, o mero som de meu pau se afundando em sua buceta molhada, que estava quase me fazendo vir.

Desci os meus lábios para os seus seios e chupei um mamilo com vontade, o mordiscando depois, enquanto a minha mão se infiltrava entre os nossos corpos para esfregar o seu clitóris, isso foi o suficiente, pois assim que o esfreguei, ela gritou vindo com força.

A sua entrada pulsando, esmagando o meu pau em um aperto deliciosamente doloroso, praticamente ordenhando o meu mastro para que eu gozasse urgentemente e foi o que fiz em seguida, dentro dela, não me preocupando com mais nada, além de vir dentro da minha garota.

_- __**Minha Bella Ragazza*...**_

_*Linda garota._

- Eu sou a sua ragazza? – ela perguntou e sorri, nem havia percebido que havia falado em voz alta.

- Sim... – ela tocou o meu rosto com doçura.

- Como sabe essa palavra?

- Procurei _no Google Tradutor_... – ela riu e meu pau escorregou para fora dela, vi a bagunça que fizemos, mas no momento pouco me importava.

- Você é il mio amore*.

_*meu amor._

- _il mio amore_? O que isso quer dizer? – ela sorriu.

- Procure no seu Google Tradutor...

Ri, ela era perfeita, a minha Bella Ragazza, e o seria sempre... Eu faria o possível para que fosse assim. Eu a levaria para longe daqui e a protegeria com a minha vida se fosse necessário. Pois agora eu tinha certeza que eu a amava, e nem que levasse a vida inteira a faria me amar de volta.

- Mais tarde minha _Bella Ragazza_, agora eu quero te amar... – ela sorriu abertamente e me puxou de volta para ela.

- Mais tarde,_ mio amore_. – sussurrou antes de beijar os meus lábios.

Eu sorri contra a sua boca, definitivamente, eu estaria fazendo uma visita ao Google Tradutor antes de viajarmos.

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A: Meu Niver chegou \o/**

**E com ele one pervaaaa *.***

**Quem amou esse Agenteward levanta a mão bem alta ou como eu os braços \o/ kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Adorei essa one, era uma que estava a tempos enrolando pra escrever e finalmente foi pra frente *.***

**Agora o que acharam desse casal fofo *.*, Agenteward e sua Bella Ragazza \o/**

**Pervas, mais um ano se passou e mais um ano estamos aki amandoo nosso casal favorito, e como sempre super feliz por passar outro ano com vocês \o/**

**Beijocas pervas e nos vemos na proxima One \o/**

**.**

**N/B: Pois é... ...o "niver" é dela, mas o "gift" é todo nosso... E então, ela nos manda um Edward mega gostoso, até barba por fazer o homem tinha... Vem emoldurado em uma Bella "bonitinhaaa, mas "SAFADENHA"... Tem que pedir por mais? Sim, pois ela nos dá muito mais! O AgenteWard dá show de "pervisse", sexy, romântico sem ser apelativo, protetor e HEXA GOSTOSO... Valeu Paulinha, a sua bondade abnegativa me comove a cada dia... Parabéns pequena notável! Parabéns gênio da "pervacidade"! Parabéns musa literária dos orgasmos bem vindos! Parabéns "maníaca" do banquinho... Deus te abençoe através do SEMPRE... SUCESSO, SAÚDE e MIL E UMA REALIZAÇÕES!**

**"Podem os quilômetros separar-nos realmente dos amigos? Se quisermos estar com eles, já não estamos? (...) Longe é um lugar que não existe..." Eu deixarei que as palavras de Richard, demonstrem como, nós leitoras, nos sentimos em relação a você... Amizade sem fronteiras nem "rosto", uma foto ou duas talvez, mas o brio do real, a plenitude daquilo que vem natural, sem cobrança, sem conjecturas, só a livre e feliz arte de compartilhar e desenvolver amizades... Parabéns, lindinha... (e agora velhinha!) Tuca (...sem né nem cré! Vai entender?!)**


End file.
